


Это не сон

by Capta1n



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n
Summary: Аллен сидит в полной темноте, не зная что и думать, боясь пошевелиться, будто это может привести к необратимым последствиям.Человек в жёлтом и до этого не раз являлся Барри во снах, но те кошмары теперь казались такими безобидными.«-…это не сон.» - эхом отдаётся в голове.





	Это не сон

Последнее, что успел заметить Барри, прежде чем на него обрушился град ударов, была ярко-красная вспышка, молнией пронёсшаяся перед глазами.  
Что со сверхскоростью, что без – против Реверсивного Флэша было всё равно. Он в любом случае был быстрее Барри. Аллену оставалось лишь пытаться защититься от атак, которые с нарастающей скоростью продолжал яростно наносить обратный Флэш.  
В начале герой пытался как-то отвечать, блокировать удары, но вскоре, даже для него скорость противника стала слишком большой. Он не успевал сориентироваться и вместо одного отражённого удара, получал десять новых.  
Аллен пытался вырваться, чтобы хотя бы на несколько секунд дать себе возможность перевести дух, возможно, что-то придумать. Хотя, кого он обманывал? Любая попытка сдвинуться с места пресекалась на корню, противник загнал его в ловушку и не собирался так просто отпускать свою добычу.  
Постепенно юноша чувствовал, как страх тонкими и цепкими лапами начал прокрадываться в душу, сковывая и без того неловкие движения. От одной мысли, что он ничего не может сделать, как бы не пытался, что он бессилен перед противником, что этот противник превосходит его, он испытывал ослепляющее чувство злобы. Да, парень был зол, зол на того, кто отнял у него самых дорогих и близких ему людей.  
Барри рванул в сторону, пытаясь спастись от очередного выпада, выиграть время и наконец нанести ответную атаку, но тут же получил сильный удар под рёбра. По ощущениям, он был в два, а то и в три раза сильнее предыдущих. Рядом раздался издевательский двойной смех.  
Несмотря на прочный костюм, разработанный Циско, удары без особых препятствий достигали своей цели, с каждым столкновением с телом нанося всё больший урон. Барри подозревал, что противник с помощью вибраций без труда проходит сквозь молекулы ткани, обходя броню. Вряд ли Циско предполагал, когда проектировал костюм, что Барри придётся встретиться с кем-то, кто похож на Реверсивного Флэша.  
Аллену казалось, что на его теле уже живого места не осталось. Ранее остро чувствовавшаяся боль теперь переходила в тупую. Всё тело саднило и жгло. По ощущениям было больше похоже на один большой ожог.  
Вскоре Барри начал задыхаться, противник то и дело точными и резкими движениями выбивал весь воздух из лёгких. Юноша начал задыхаться, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
Перед глазами уже плясали яркие пятна, а видимое пространство тускнело.  
\- Пожалуйста, прекрати. – хрипло выдавил из себя парень, используя весь оставшийся в лёгких воздух. Было унизительно просить об этом, но Барри был вынужден признать свою слабость, чтобы остаться в живых.  
Удары резко прекратились.  
\- Я не ослышался? Барри Аллен сдаётся? – наигранно удивлённо переспросил незнакомец.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь? – жадно хватая ртом воздух и сбиваясь спросил Флэш.  
\- Потому что я ненавижу тебя. – голос резко изменился, в нём больше не слышалась ирония.  
\- Что я тебе сделал? – с трудом удерживая себя на ногах, глядя на расплывающееся перед глазами лицо, продолжал Барри. Он не преследовал цели тянуть время, парень действительно искренне не понимал, за что этот метачеловек его так ненавидит. В прошлом он уничтожил его семью, теперь пытается его убить. У Барри не было ни единой догадки, кому он мог перейти дорогу, чтобы довести до подобного.  
\- Это уже не так важно. Ты этого никогда уже не узнаешь. – Вновья яркая красная вспышка метнулась к Аллену, но тот даже и не думал сопротивляться, слишком сильно был вымотан, чтобы быстро среагировать на очередной выпад со стороны противника.  
К удивлению Барри, нового удара не последовало, зато прямо перед ним, совсем близко возник Реверсивный Флэш. Парень непонимающе уставился на противника слегка расфокусированным взглядом, затем опустил взор чуть ниже и заметил, что рука незнакомца видна лишь до запястья, остальная часть проходит сквозь символ Флэша и находится в грудной клетке. Прежде, чем Барри успевает что-либо сделать, рука обратного Флэша резко сжимает сердце юноши.  
\- Прощай, Барри.

Парень резко выдыхает, при этом так и не открывая глаз. Всё тело ноет от недавней стычки с очередным метачеловеком, поэтому Барри старается делать как можно меньше движений, чтобы не тревожить восстанавливающееся тело. Кровать кажется жёсткой и неудобной.  
Часто дыша, он приходит в себя. Наверное, этот сон он запомнит надолго. Столь ярких образов ему уже давно не доводилось видеть в обычном сне. Аллен часто видел кошмары, особенно после смерти матери, но подобное видел впервые.  
«Барри успокойся, это просто плохой сон.» - пытался он сам успокоить себя.  
\- Нет, парень, это не сон. – до боли знакомый насмешливый двойной голос раздается над самым ухом. Барри резко дергается, возвращаясь в реальность, при этом чуть не слетев с кровати. Страх с такой скоростью пронзил всё тело, что это можно было бы сравнить разве что с тем случаем, когда в Аллена попала молния. Сердце бешено стучит так, что его стук, казалось, можно услышать со стороны.  
Быстро сев на кровати, Барри в панике оглядывается, ожидая увидеть в комнате Реверсивного Флэша, но та оказывается пуста. Никого кроме самого Флэша в комнате нет.  
Пытаясь осмыслить всё произошедшее, юноша поднимает с пола выкинутое в панике одеяло и садится на кровать. Запустив руку в непослушные рыжие волосы, он старается прийти в себя, восстановить дыхание. Но о каком спокойствии, чёрт возьми, может идти речь после всего пережитого.  
Аллен сидит в полной темноте, не зная что и думать, боясь пошевелиться, будто это может привести к необратимым последствиям.  
Человек в жёлтом и до этого не раз являлся Барри во снах, но те кошмары теперь казались такими безобидными.  
«-…это не сон.» - эхом отдаётся в голове.


End file.
